Hannah Montana One Shot
by karithekarbear
Summary: This is what I think should have happened between Miley and Travis after he found out that she lied to him about Hannah. Rated T just to be safe.


Miley's POV

I see Travis on the opposite side of me and I start to panic. He steps outside and I follow him. "Travis! Travis please let me explain…." He turns to me. "Explain what? That you've been making fun of me? Laughing at me, lying to me this whole time?" I look down at my feet. "I was honest with you! I told you how I felt!" "And I feel the same way!" "No, you don't." I set my makeup case down. "Because I would've never treated you like that," he finishes. "You know what, Miley – Hannah – whoever you are, we're done." He turns away from me and starts to walk away. "Travis!" I start to walk after him. "Travis, please…." He rounds the corner and I stop myself; I go back inside. My dad sees me. "Did you see?" I ask him. "Yeah. I saw." "Robby Ray? Robby Ray, is that you down there?" Lora Li calls down the stairs. I run back down the next landing. "Not now, Lora Li, I've got some family stuff going on!" my father says to her. "I'm sorry, it's just that – I get everything set up, and then that girl just comes in and ruins it, I don't care if she is here for a big concert," Lora Li replies. "Well," says my dad, "she's got a complicated life. I know it's hard to understand." "What's going on, Robby Ray?" Lora Li asks. "You know, I don't have time for secrets and lies, and I don't know if I can be happy with someone who's so comfortable living in them," she says. "I know, and you shouldn't have to. It's just – the truth is, I don't have any place in my life for a relationship right now – there isn't room. Miley and me, we got to sort through some things – she needs me, and I kind of need to be there for her. I'm sorry," replies my dad. Lori Li raises her hands and slaps them down again. "Well, me too, then. Me too." She heads back upstairs and I feel fresh tears roll down my cheeks. Later, I'm standing in the pavilion and I pick up my guitar. For the first time in a long time, I feel hopeless. I start to strum on my guitar, and then I start singing – I try to lift my spirits a little, so I start to sing about how I feel. "I can almost see it, that dream I'm dreaming but there's a voice inside my head saying, "You'll never reach it". Every step I'm taking, every move I make feels lost with no direction – my faith is shaking. But I, I got to keep trying, got to keep my head held high. There's always going to be another mountain, I'm always going to want to make it move, always going to be an uphill battle – sometimes I'm going to have to lose. Ain't about how fast I get there, ain't about what's waiting on the other side – it's the climb. The struggles I'm facing, the chances I'm taking sometimes might knock me down but no I'm not breaking. I may not know it, but these are the moments that I'm going to remember most yeah, just got to keep going. And I, I got to be strong, just keep pushing on, 'cuz there's always going to be another mountain, I'm always going to want to make it move, always going to be an uphill battle – sometimes I'm going to have to lose. Ain't about how fast I get there, ain't about what's waiting on the other side – it's the climb. Yeah. There's always going to be another mountain, I'm always going to want to make it move, always going to be an uphill battle – sometimes you're going to have to lose! Ain't about how fast I get there, ain't about what's waiting on the other side – it's the climb. Yeah! Keep on moving, keep climbing, keep the faith baby. It's all about; it's all about the climb. Keep your faith; keep your faith – whoa." I stop singing and I feel a little better knowing that I will always be able to make it through. I set my guitar down and I start to write down the song; I look up and I see Travis walking towards me. I put my guitar in its case and get up to leave; he stops me. "Where are you going?" he asks. "I was just going back home, I don't really think you came up here to talk to me…." He shakes his head. "Actually, I was going to talk to you about the song you were singing, Miles," he replies. I look down – he hasn't called me Miles in a long time. "What about it?" I ask quietly. "It was amazing, what's it called?" I smile to myself. "The Climb," I murmur. "That seems appropriate," he says. "So, if that's all…." He laughs. "No, that's not all. There is something I think we need to talk about, Miley." I sigh. "Travis, look – I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Hannah, okay? But there wasn't really anything I could do, I have to consult my dad whenever I want to tell someone about the Hannah secret, and I didn't feel ready to let you know –" he cuts me off. "Miley, I'm not upset that you didn't tell me. I'm more disappointed that you kind of screwed up our date by not telling me you had to go to the Mayor's dinner party." "But then you would have been disappointed that I canceled our date, and I didn't want that…." He pulls me into a hug. "Yes, I would have been disappointed. But I would have been glad that you were honest with me," he explains. A light bulb comes on in my head – now I understand. "Oh, I understand now," I tell him. "Good, then you'll understand why I'm doing what I'm about to do," he says quietly. I am confused. "What?" He pulls back from our embrace. "Miley, you really hurt me, and I want to forgive you because I know you're sorry and you didn't mean to, but in order for me to do that, I have to punish you." "Huh?" "You'll understand in a moment," he replies. He sits down on the stairs and I'm about to join him, but he stops me. "Miley, you're not going to like this at all, but once it's over, you'll feel a lot better, ok?" I step back from him a little bit. "Once what's over?" I inquire. He sighs. "I really don't want to do this but I have to….Miley, get over my lap." "WHAT?" I shriek. "Miley, don't make this harder than it has to be. Now get over my lap." "No way! I am not going to let you do that to me!" He grabs my wrist and pulls me over his lap. "No! Travis, let me go!" I shriek while trying to get out of his grasp. "Miley, stop it. Stop!" he shouts, getting angry. I continue to struggle – how can he even think this is okay in any way? "Miley, stop struggling or I _will_ use my belt," he threatens. I stop immediately and he places one hand on my back to keep me down while he raises the other and begins my punishment. After only five smacks, I start begging him to stop. "Ow, ow! Travis please stop, I'm sorry!" I kick my legs – he places one leg over both of mine and continues to spank me. He ends my punishment at twenty smacks and I sob into his lap. "I'm so sorry!" I cry. He lifts me up and sets me on his lap; I bury my face in his shoulder and continue to cry. "Shhh," he says softly. "It's over now, you're forgiven." I calm down after a few minutes and Travis pulls me away from his shoulder so he can see my face. "There, now, don't you feel better?" I take a moment to evaluate myself, and then look back at him. "Surprisingly, yes," I reply. "I knew you would," he says with a smile. "Yeah, but my backend doesn't feel so great," I say. "You'll feel better in a bit," he says reassuringly. I nod and we go back to the house. The next day, I have to get ready for the concert. I dress in my Hannah clothes and Lilly does my makeup and hair; we go out to the stage and set up for the concert. I cue the music and "Rock Star" begins. I start to sing, but when the first set of the chorus is done, I realize that I can't do this anymore. "I can't do this," I say into the microphone. "Sorry…." The music stops and I continue to talk. "I've loved being Hannah but – I just don't think I can do it anymore. At least not here, not with you guys. You see, this is home, this is where I'm from – this is family, and there's only so many sacrifices you can ask a family to make…. um, the last time I stood on this stage, I was…. I was just Miley; and I still am." I take off my wig, and everyone gasps. I take off my jacket and look out at everyone. "It's me," I say quietly. "I've hurt a lot of people but I didn't mean to, and if it's not too late – I sure would like a second chance." I see Travis smile at me. "I know you came to hear Hannah, but I've written y'all a song, it's kind of personal. It's about what I've learned over the past couple of weeks – life's a climb, but the view is great." Music begins to play, and I start so sing "The Climb". When I've finished, I say one last thing. "Thanks for letting me be Hannah. Bye." I start to walk away, but a little voice calls out to me. "Please. Please be Hannah, we'll keep your secret," says a little girl. "I'm sorry, but I just can't. It's too late," I say sadly. "Sure you can!" shouts Travis. "Put the wig back on, you'll never have a normal life if you don't!" calls my agent. "Hannah's a part of you, don't let her go!" Lilly says. Then the crowd begins to chant. "Hannah, Hannah, Hannah, Hannah, Hannah, Hannah, Hannah…." I put on my wig and everyone cheers – however, the moment is ruined when a reporter takes a picture of me with my wig only partially on. "No, please!" I say. I run back behind the stage; I hear Lilly shout for someone to stop him. "Watch it! Take one more step and I hit send!" Travis skids to a stop and so does my dad. "Don't do this, bud!" calls my dad. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing in the world that will stop me from – " just then, two girls run up to him. "Daddy! Are we too late? Is she going to sing again?" "Girls, what are you doing here?" "Oh, Hannah's agent got us two free tickets – upper class. It was brilliant!" "I thought the girls would appreciate a couple of free tickets," says my agent. "So are we too late, Daddy?" He points up at me and the two girls start freaking out. "You're not going to ruin they're dreams, are you? Because that's what Hannah's all about." The reporter whistles to his girls and goes back to his cell phone. "Get this down Lucinda. Your magazine is run by an evil succubus that preys on the misfortune of others, and I'm not going to put up with it any longer!" He shuts his phone. "I think I just quit," he says proudly. "Come on, girls, I think Hannah's got a few more songs in her," says my agent. "Thanks partner," says my dad to the reporter. The reporter nods and takes off after his daughters. I go to get my wig fixed in the proper position and Travis runs after me. "Miley!" I stop. "Remember that crush I had on you, and I said I was over it?" "Yea," I say eagerly. "Uh…." "Please jump," I say. He laughs. "So not over it," he replies, and then he kisses me. He pulls back second later. "Now go sing your heart out," he says with a light smack on my behind. "Ouch, you meanie," I say teasingly; I run out onto the stage and I do exactly that – I sing my heart out. The concert raises enough money to save Crowley Corners, and even though I might have a sore behind, I feel fantastic because I know everything's going to work out just fine.

**THE END**


End file.
